Jueves 11 de Marzo
by Tashigi-chan
Summary: Tan lejos y tan cerca, siempre a su lado pero a la vez tan alejado. Eso era lo que sentía Tashigi mientras estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hina y está paseaba con Smoker de su brazo. Aunque a veces los deseos se cumplen... Songfic basado en la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh Smoker x Tashigi


Songfic basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh llamada Jueves, del disco A las cinco en el Astorga. Dedicada a mi amigo Suave Boligrafo, para desearle felices fiestas y prospero Año Nuevo

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Hina había sido pospuesta unos días debido a que los invitados estaban demasiado desperdigados y ella no quería estar en su fiesta sin que Smoker no asistiera. Así que en lugar de celebrarlo el 3 de marzo, la harían el 11 de marzo.

Hina les había indicado que la fiesta sería de etiqueta, por lo que Tashigi intentaba convencerlo de que ir con el pecho descubierto no sería bien visto. La opción que le daba era vestir con una chaqueta elegante y la camisa abierta parcialmente para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

Los dos llegaron a la fiesta. La anfitriona los esperaba ansiosa y algo enfadada ya que iban con retraso, pero ella era feliz teniéndole a él allí. Todo valía la pena.

Hina cogió firmemente del brazo a Smoker y lo llevó con ella de paseo por todo el salón, dejando a Tashigi en la entrada, sola. El vestido de Tashigi no podía rivalizar con Hina, ella era simplemente divina, el sol de la fiesta, como debía ser. Pero viendo como se alejaba Smoker con ella tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista  
Si fuera especial si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quien eres**_

En estos años Smoker solamente la veía como su mano derecha, alguien en quien confiar absolutamente, pero no como una mujer que había florecido a su lado. Smoker no se daba cuenta de las miradas de cada día de Tashigi, de como se preocupaba de que tuviera su café y sus cigarrillos preferidos cada mañana. Ni de que se había puesto ese vestido que en broma le dijo que la hacía ver como una mujer y no como una espada ambulante.

_**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas**_

Mientras era arrastrado por la sala, alzó la mirada buscando la de Tashigi y suspiró por no poder hacer lo que quería y ser la marioneta de Hina. Tashigi cerró sus ojos para que no viera el dolor que ella sentía de no estar paseando de su brazo y se escondió detrás de unas columnas

_**Y de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar**_

Por la cabeza de Tashigi no dejaba de pensar en que en los años junto a él había ese muro que ella por un lado deseaba romper pero que por el otro le aterrorizaba no ser correspondida y tener que alejarse de su lado. Cada día la misma rutina, cada día el mismo anhelo, cada día el mismo dolor.

_**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer  
Y de estación a estación  
En frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio**_

Desde las columnas veía como Smoker volvía a alzar la vista buscándola por la sala. No entendía porque seguía buscándola teniendo a Hina a su lado. Suponía que era demasiado caballeroso para dejarla plantada en mitad de la fiesta. No quería ella pensar en tener suerte o algo de esperanza. Es más fácil no creer que tienes oportunidad alguna que imaginar que tienes alguna

_**Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar**_

Tashigi no aguantó más. Puede que la bebida la hubiera desinhibido lo suficiente para atreverse a soñar, puede que ver a Smoker buscándola por la sala le hubiera dado una ilusión pero sin darse cuenta estaba plantada delante de él y pronunció su nombre mientras temblaba.

_**Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta  
Y me quiero morir**_

Smoker vio a Tashigi, delante de él, temblando y pronunciando su nombre, asustada por interrumpir a Hina en su celebración pero desesperada por decirle algo, algo que él nunca se había atrevido por ser su superior, por ser su mentor y su amigo. Los ojos de ambos quedaron enfrentados, unos mostraban miedo e ilusión, otros sentían alivio y alegría, haciendo que el tiempo se congelará mientras se miraban mutuamente.

Smoker la había añorado en todo lo que llevaban de fiesta. En ningún momento se lo había dicho, pero le gustó mucho la elección del vestido que llevaba Tashigi. Se acordaba del comentario que le dijo cuando lo vio en su camarote. Se conocían y cada uno habría dado la vida por el otro pero a la vez eran dos desconocidos. Si ella supiera que la eligió para que fuera su segundo expresamente...

\- Tashigi, vayámonos de aquí.

Diciendo eso, la cogió del brazo y se fueron corriendo de la fiesta. La sonrisa del rostro de Tashigi era esplendida, mientras que los ojos de Smoker chispeaban.

_**Pero el tiempo se para  
Y te acercas diciendo  
Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

Salieron de la fiesta, dejando a Hina plantada y patidifusa.

Corrieron juntos hasta llegar a la playa, donde la luna brillaba en lo alto. Y fueron a sentarse al lado de una roca grande que les daba suficiente sombra para descansar y no ser vistos por el resto de marines que hubiera en la isla.

_**Y ya estamos llegando mi vida ha cambiado  
Un da especial este 11 de Marzo  
Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz**_

Tashigi no dejaba de mirar el rostro de su acompañante. Lloraba de alegría, por tener este momento con todo lo que significaba a su lado. Alzó con delicadeza su mano para tocar el rostro de Smoker y se acercó lo suficiente para besarle en los labios suavemente, teniendo miedo a ser rechazada en el último momento. Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, Smoker la abrazó pegándola a su pecho y le susurró al oído Te quiero. Tras estas palabras Tashigi sintió como si hubiera llegado al cielo.

_**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El ultimo soplo de mi corazón**_

Pasaron juntos la noche, abrazados, Tashigi recostada en el pecho de Smoker tranquila y feliz, mientras Smoker no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y abrazarla para que supiera que siempre estaría protegida y segura.


End file.
